Big Hero 6: Bigger, Badder, Better!
by DemonInside13
Summary: Our heroes are trying to balance their school life, hero life and personal life while new villains are on the rise trying to out smart and outdo each of them.
1. Chapter 1

Big Hero 6: Bigger, Badder, Better!

Chapter 1 \- Just Doing Our Thing

**I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters involved **

The door to a bank exploded and six men ran out, carrying two large bags each.

"Come on! We gotta go before any freaks show up!"

The bags were packed inside. The men jumped into the van and it sped off at an incredible speed.

"Well done, boys, well done!" the men all congratulated each other.

"You're a genius, boss!" exclaimed one of them.

"Yes I am, Guss, yes I am."

"But boss? Didn't you say we weren't allowed to use our real names on the job?"

"We just finished the job, you moron!"

"Why are you always mean to me?"

The boss sat back down and crossed his arms. "You wanna act like a moron, you get treated like a moron. Now make yourself useful and count the darn money!"

"Yes, boss." The men in the back each grabbed a bag and opened them at once.

"Wow... that's a lot of money."

"Well, obviously! Just count it, will ya?!" the boss yelled.

"Boss... we didn't say anything."

"What?!" He turned back to his men, who were staring at the window. He turned around to the window, meeting eyes with a girl in a yellow and black suit.

"You guys are in a lot of trouble."

The boss looked at his speedometer, then back to the girl. "We're going 110!"

Gogo Tomago popped a piece of gum out of her mouth, and then stuck it to her helmet. "So? I'm bored." She sped up the discs near her wrists and slashed the tires, popping them and making the car flip instantly. "Honey Lemon!" Gogo shouted before clearing away from the now airborne car.

"Okay! Here I go!" Honey Lemon jumped off of the flying Baymax, throwing two glowing balls; one turned into a small, blue, bouncy blob, which she landed on, and the other exploded into a heap of pink goo, which caught the car and stopped it on spot. "You're up, Wasabi!"

He, too, jumped off Baymax and landed on the blue blob, and then walked over to the van. "HYA!" He cut the van clean in half, fortunately missing all of the men and the money inside. "Sup, fellas?" Wasabi leaned on part of the wreckage with his elbow.

The men all pulled out their guns. "Back off, laser boy! Let us go and I won't use this here gun!" one of them shouted.

Wasabi raised his hands but kept his cool. "Fred, you're up."

The man in the mega-mascot suit jumped off a building nearby and landed in front of the men with guns. "Raaah!" he yelled.

"It's a dragon!" Guss screamed, and then they opened fire.

Fred pulled out two signs and spun, and then around himself really fast, blocking all bullets. "Ha! You guys missed." Fred then shot fire out of the suit, heating up the guns until they turned orange. The men threw their guns to the side. "Now step out of the vehicle, or I'll turn you all into walking candles!"

Each man walked out except the boss, who had Guss as a hostage and a grenade without its pin. "Let me go, or I'll blow us all up!" Everyone took a step back. "Yeah, that's right! No one stops me!"

"Hiro, any time now." Wasabi moved back slowly until a loud clunking noise could be heard from behind the boss. The man dropped to the ground.

"You have knocked this man out cold, should I tend to him?" Baymax walked out from behind the Van.

"Nah! He'll be all right."

"Hiro! The grenade!" Honey Lemon cried out.

Hiro held up the grenade with the pin back in place.

"What? How?"

Gogo slowed down and stopped right next to Hiro and bumped his fist. "Ba la la la la la," they said in unison.

"Ooh, so that's how!"

"Yep! Once again we did a great job!" Honey Lemon threw gooey balls at the men and the money so they wouldn't escape and no one could take the money. Our heroes all bumped fists and talked about how awesome each other were until police sirens could be heard

"We better get going! Meet at mine! Let's celebrate!" Hiro shouted as he got onto of Baymax's back. The gang all agreed. Baymax picked up Wasabi and Honey Lemon, Fred started super jumping away, and Gogo had already vanished as they took off for Hiro's house.

Back at Hiro's, they sat around the table drinking and eating while discussing many different topics, but mainly listening to Fred retell the earlier events to Aunt Cass.

"So there I was on top of the shopping mall, when I heard Wasabi's cry for help!—'please come and save me, Fred! I need lots of help from the heroic and talented leader Fred!'" he said in a quite bad imitation of Wasabi's voice.

"I didn't say any of that! And I don't even sound like that!"

"Anyways, I jumped off the building, a stunt which mere mortals dream to do and survive! As I landed in front of these armed robbers I told them 'drop your guns and surrender to the might of Fred!'"

"Pretty sure you only roared." Gogo sipped her drink and placed it in front of her.

Fred shrugged and continued. "They refused and cried out in fear! So I pulled out my bullet reflectors—"

"Bulletproof twirling signs," Hiro corrected him.

"Same thing! I blocked their massive amounts of projectile metal and blasted them with the flames of a dragon! My flames are so hot that the sun fails in comparison."

"They're really... not," Honey Lemon said, trying to be nice in correcting him.

"Well, they feel like it! So, they discarded their red-hot weapons and pulled out a grenade as a last resort, but Hiro knocked out the man and Gogo put the pin back in the grenade faster than anyone can blink! Then, Honey Lemon stuck the robbers on spot, and then we came here, and then you asked me what happened, and I said—"

"Fred! We get it! We were there and still are!" Gogo placed another piece of gum in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, I guess we are!" Fred laughed and ate some more of his doughnut.

"Well, Hiro? Anything you'd like to add to that?" Aunt Cass asked, giving Hiro a questioning look.

"Nooo... Why? Is there something I should add?"

"Never mind." She rolled her eyes and grabbed some of the cups and plates.

After about an hour, his friends started packing up. "You guys leaving already?" Hiro stood up and started walking with his friends out the front door.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late, and we've got school tomorrow—and hopefully some more bad guys to beat up and lives to save." Wasabi yawned.

"Ditto!" Honey Lemon hugged Hiro. "See you later!"

"See you, guys!"

"I'll catch you later, short stuff!" Fred put his costume back on.

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Hiro lightly punched Fred's arm.

"Come on, dude! You're sixteen now and you've grown barely an inch for two years! You still fit into your same costume!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just kidding, pal! Don't ever change, okay?" Fred bumped Hiro's fist and jumped away.

Hiro walked over to Gogo, who had just finished putting on her skates and helmet. "So... Gogo…."

"Yeah?"

Hiro was silent and seemed nervous until he finally mustered the courage to speak. "I was just gonna say... how much fun I had today!"

"We have fun every time," she pointed out blankly.

"Oh... yeah, I guess you're right." He laughed, scratching his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, slick." Gogo motioned two fingers above her eyes in a saluting gesture and waved them as she sped off into the night.

Hiro watched the yellow glow as it got further and further away. "See ya," he said quietly, and then slowly walked into the shed to put his costume and other things away.

After an hour or so of messing around on the downstairs computer, Hiro attempted to go inside without being noticed. Aunt Cass was sitting on the couch next to Baymax, watching some horror movie. Hiro tried to shut the door without making a single noise, in which he succeeded. He made his way towards the stairs, thinking he had made it, until Baymax's head did a 180 degree turn.

"Hello, Hiro," said the robot.

Hiro lowered his head in defeat as Aunt Cass got off the couch. "I love this robot," she said as she walked over to Hiro.

"I love you too" Baymax replied as he followed.

"That's sweet." She kissed the robot, and then looked at Hiro. "Still have nothing to tell me?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Look... I... Didn't do it, okay!"

"Why?! You had plenty of opportunities!"

"Well, not really"

"What about this afternoon?"

"Everyone was around!"

"So? They're gonna find out sooner or later!"

"But... it's embarrassing." Hiro walked upstairs and sat on his bed, holding his fighting bot.

"Hiro... I know that guys find it difficult to do these things, but I'm sure it'll turn out for the best."

During the whole conversation, Baymax's internal computer was going crazy trying to work out what they were on about, so he walked over to the computer and started downloading information on what guys would find hard to do.

"Baymax... what are you downloading now?"

"I am scanning the internet's database for things guys find hard to do and is embarrassing."

"No, Baymax! Stop scanning!"

"Scan complete."

"Every time!" Hiro let his face fall into his hands.

Baymax walked up to Hiro. "What I could find was how guys find it hard to admit that a girl can beat them, and it can be quite embarrassing. Did you lose to a girl in an activity or a bet?"

"No, Baymax, just... don't worry about it."

"Another result is when a guy tries to display his feelings towards a female; is there a female you are interested in displaying your feelings to?" Hiro and Aunt Cass froze. "I did notice a rise in your blood pressure and emotional level after nearly everyone had left. That only leaves one person."

"Baymax, it's not what you—"

"Do you have feelings for Gogo?"

"No! I don't have feelings for—"

"I am contacting Gogo now."

"No! Why did you do that?!"

"It is not healthy to keep emotions of any kind bottled up."

"Baymax... what did you send to Gogo?"

The robot's stomach lit up and a message was displayed. But then his stomach turned off, and he fell forward onto the ground.

"Wha—Baymax?"

"Low... battery." He walked over to his charging port in a drunken way.

"You happy now?" Aunt Cass stood up and started walking for the door

"What do you mean?"

"Hiro, most girls don't like finding out from other sources that someone likes them!"

"It's not like I told Baymax to do this! This is exactly why we were talking the way we were! To avoid this exact situation!" Hiro walked up to Baymax "Baymax, are you charged up enough to show us the message?"

"I do believe I am."

"Okay, well show me it."

Baymax's stomach lit up, and then dimmed out again.

"What's wrong now?"

"It seems in my power failure, the message was corrupted, and my system automatically deleted it."

"Do you remember what you sent, though? Can you verbally tell me?"

Baymax's eyes lit up and blinked twice. "No. I cannot read what no longer exists in my database."

"Come ON! If you were to tell Gogo that I like her through a message, how would you send one? What would you say?"

Baymax's screen lit up and displayed a message:

"Hello, Gogo Tomago!

It is I, Baymax, your personal healthcare companion! I must inform you of Hiro Hamada's current emotional state. It would seem he has developed feelings of attractiveness towards you and wishes to express them, but is too embarrassed to do so himself. Since he is my patient, it is my responsibility to care for his health, both physically and mentally, and holding in emotions could cause a state of frustration, lack of sleep and slight depression. So to avoid this, I now relay this information to you.

Have a good day!

Baymax.

Hiro sat there in a slight shock at first, and then looked up at Baymax. "Okay, listen, buddy, I didn't want to tell Gogo yet, but... thank you for looking out for me."

"You are welcome; is that all you need for today?"

"Yes, Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax deflated and locked himself away in his charging port. Hiro lay back on his bed and sighed. "What am I gonna do? Surely she'll make fun of me." He rolled over and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Elsewhere, deep underground in a large combat gym sat a person on a large chair, watching other people moving about the gym.

"Can we go home yet? It's very late!" one of the people stopped to talk to the person on the chair.

"No! In a week's time, we will make our move! You all must be ready by then!"

"You're right!"

They continued on, while this person squeezed their fist. "I will destroy the Big Hero 6, no matter what!"

* * *

**my second overall fanfiction story! please let me know if I did alright! all forms of criticism is welcome and appreciated. if you're a fan of Frozen and Tangled check my profile for my other fanfiction story "Entwined" a crossover of both films. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Big Hero 6: Bigger, Badder, Better!

Chapter 2 \- Who Are These Guys?

**I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters involved**

A nervous Hiro was hesitatingly standing at the entrance of the college. "What if Gogo is already here? What do I do? What will she do?" he wondered aloud. He began pacing back and forth then took a deep breath. "Okay... I'm going in." he walked into the building and headed towards his lab.

Faster and faster he walked, and then, as he got to the last corner, he collided with someone and fell backwards. "Ow!" he shouted and rubbed his back. "Wha—" he began to raise his voice, but was silenced when he realised he had just bumped into Gogo of all people. "Oh... uh, hi? S-sorry about that." He laughed nervously and stood up quickly.

"No biggie, but what's the rush? I thought being fast was my thing." Gogo popped her gum and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well, I was heading to my lab because I... had a new idea! Didn't want to forget it before I turned up, you know?"

"You're acting weird, Hiro." Gogo stared at him blankly, seeing straight through his ruse.

"W-what? No! I'm seriously heading to my lab! Honestly!" He smiled the most honest smile he could muster.

"if you say so." Gogo shrugged and continued walking.

"Wait!" Hiro called out suddenly.

"What?" Gogo turned back to him.

"Did... did you get... any… weird messages or something last night?" Hiro's face now looked like a tomato from embarrassment.

"A message? No, should I have gotten one?"

"No! Well, sort of, don't worry about it."

"All right, but if you're hiding something from me, I'll share baby photos of you all over San Fransokyo," she said without a hint of sarcasm and walked away.

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. "She didn't get a message! Baymax's batteries must've run out before the message was sent! Sweet!" He walked into his lab, feeling like he was ready to take on whatever tasks he had for today, until he spotted the notice board. "What? New teacher? New students?" he ran out of the room and rushed down the halls into the main office.

Sitting there were five unfamiliar people and two of his friends standing at the door. "Hiro!" Wasabi and Honey Lemon called out.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, little man." Wasabi bumped his fist.

"How are you, Hiro?" Honey Lemon hugged the short teenager.

"I'm okay, who are the new guys?" Hiro looked past his two friends at the new kids.

"We don't know; we're waiting for our new teacher to introduce us," replied Honey Lemon.

As if on cue, a slim, mean looking-woman walked into the room. "You! Students! I am your new teacher! You are to call me Ms. Baltino."

Hiro and his friends stood there silently until she smacked the ruler in her hand into her other hand. "Stand! Introduce yourselves!"

The five kids stood up from their chairs and walked over and stood in front of the heroes. "Wait, where is the bubble gum chewing girl and the mascot?" Ms. Baltino questioned Hiro's group.

"I don't know." Hiro shrugged his shoulders before pulling his phone out and dialed Fred's number. He put the phone to his ear, and then Fred's ringtone began echoing throughout the office. "Fred?" Hiro turned towards the staff restrooms as Fred walked out and answered his phone "Hiro! My mini-man, wassup?"

"Why were you in the staff restrooms?"

"Wait, how do you know where I am?" Fred gave his phone a suspicious look "Um, Fred... look ahead of you."

Fred looked up then laughed. "Oh! You're right here! Did you go to the restroom too? Did you see the hand warmer on the wall?! That thing could dry a cup of water in mere seconds, I swear!"

"Why the teachers' restroom?" Hiro asked again.

"Why? Well, the TP is a LOT softer! And the room smells much nicer, reminds me of summer camp." Everyone stared at Fred. "What? You guys never went to summer camp? You should've! It was awesome!"

"Enough of your bickering! Where is bubblegum chewing girl?!" the teacher exclaimed impatiently.

"Gogo should be here any second... I hope." Honey Lemon tapped her fingers together.

"There you guys are!" Gogo walked into the room. "Wait, why are you all in here?" She looked at her fellow students, and then the angry teacher, and then the new kids. "Okay, what's going on here?"

"You're late, Miss 'Gogo'! My students have been patiently waiting here for your arrival so they can introduce themselves!"

"And? Now you're the one wasting time, can we get this over with?" Gogo plainly crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"I can see that I am going to have a lot of trouble with you. Anyway, from one to five! Introduce yourselves!" The teacher stomped her foot.

The shortest of the five kids stepped forward. "I'm Gillian, I'm 10 years old." Hiro blinked twice and stared in shock at this little kid.

The second kid stood forward. "I'm Wasp, 17 years old." He was a little taller than Wasabi and even more bulky. He looked at Gogo and winked; she rolled her eyes, but blushed a little. Hiro noticed and felt a fire burning deep within him.

The next kid stood forward. "Name's Max, 16." He had baggy clothes and was as thin as the toothpick he was chewing.

The fourth kid jumped forward with a lot of energy. "Hi! I'm Millie! I'm a cheerleader! I'm 17 and I like puppies and kittens and my phone! You wanna text me or whatever just ask, 'kay?" She stepped back in line with the others.

Fred was lost for words as he stared at the blonde cheerleader. "Wow..." he said, a dazed look on his face.

Then the last kid stood forward and slightly pulled up his pants. "Hello, I'm Larry. I'm a huge comic book and movie fan! 'Lightlasers III' was the best movie of all time!" He stood back with the other newbies.

"Well? Your turn!" Ms. Baltino pointed to Hiro.

"Oh, I'm Hiro Hamada! 16 years."

"Aren't you supposed to be that 'genius' everyone is talking about?" Gillian questioned Hiro.

"Well, yeah, I—"

"You're far from what I had expected." Gillian turned away, unimpressed.

"Hey! You little—"

"Hiro, don't worry about it." Wasabi stood forward. "My friends call me Wasabi, I'm 19."

"You like lasers and stuff, right?" Larry questioned Wasabi as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Well, yes, I—"

"You don't look smart." Larry turned away.

"How does someone 'look' smart?" Wasabi muttered, offended by Larry's comment.

"Ignore him, like he'd know anything besides movies." Gogo stood forward. "Gogo, 18." She stood back.

"huh, you look like you use skates," Max said to Gogo.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Bikes and skates are so outdated—scooters and skateboards are way better."

"Better in what way?"

"Well, they're faster, that's for sure! I bet you'd totally eat my dust." Max smirked.

"You wanna eat my fist?!" Gogo launched herself at Max, but was stopped by Wasabi.

"Woah! Chill, Gogo, he's just working you up." Gogo shook Wasabi's hands away and stood back.

Honey Lemon stepped forward. "Hey, new fellow students! I'm Honey Lemon. I look forward to working with you all"

"Nice purse! Where'd you buy it? From the fashion-less shop?" Millie pointed at Honey Lemon's purse and laughed.

"No... I... Made it." Honey Lemon shyly hid the purse behind her back and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Hey! Not cool, you jerk!" Gogo exclaimed.

"Whatevs, tomboy."

"That's it!" Gogo once again launched forward, trying to get her hands on Millie, and once again was stopped by Wasabi.

"Gogo, seriously! You need to—"

"You tell me to chill one more time Wasabi and I swear I'll misplace and hide every tool you have in the lab!"

"Enough your childish antics! You! Go!" The teacher pointed to Fred.

He stepped forward towards Millie. "Hey there," he said in a smooth, seductive voice. "Name's Fred, 19, awesome mascot, got some sick action figures, wanna see them?" He moved his eye brows up and down.

"No way." Millie ignored him and continued texting.

"Did I mention that I live in a mansion... and I'm very rich?"

Millie looked up in excitement. "Really!?"

"You know it, hot stuff."

"We're, like, totally dating now!" She latched onto his arm.

"Fred still has the charm..." Fred smiled to himself, and once again, everyone was staring at him.

"Dude... what the heck?" Gogo spoke first.

"Don't be jealous, Gogo."

"I will break you." She glared at him.

"Fair enough, my bad."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, get back to work!" said the new teacher. "Assignments will be given out at the end of the week. You are dismissed!"

The heroes all sat in their joint lab, their minds running over what had just taken place. "Who are these guys?" Hiro asked his friends.

"I don't know, but I don't like them." Gogo crossed her arms.

"Ne neither," Wasabi mimicked Gogo.

"Millie's hot..." Fred sighed as he thought of the cheerleader.

"Why are you even dating her, dude? She was really mean to Honey Lemon! You know? Your friend!" Gogo raised her voice.

"She was just playing! Everyone knows that Honey Lemon has a lot of fashion."

"Thanks, Fred... I guess." Honey Lemon half smiled, and then continued staring at her purse like she had been since they left the office.

"Guys, let's not let this get to us, okay? We know who we are, and no matter what they say nothing will change that," said Hiro, trying to cheer his friends up.

"Yeah! You don't need to look smart to be smart!" Wasabi agreed with Hiro.

"I'm mad that I even let them get to me like they did, I know I'm the fastest and I don't need to prove anything to anyone." Gogo smiled in agreement.

"Fred's right! I'm very fashionable! And my purse is adorable!" Honey Lemon hugged her purse.

"Millie's hot," Fred repeated, still thinking about the blonde.

After the long hours at school, Hiro and his friends made their way to Hiro's home. "No crime fighting today? That sucks." Hiro pulled his bag up on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hear you! I needed some bad guys to beat up after today!" Wasabi sat at a chair.

"I'm just glad we can relax now." Honey Lemon sat next to Wasabi.

"Hey, Hiro? Where's Baymax?" Gogo asked Hiro as she looked around for the marshmallow robot.

"Uh, I had him spend the whole day charging, it seemed like he really needed it since I use him almost daily."

"Makes sense." Gogo put her feet up on the table.

"Hey, kids! How was school? I heard there's a new teacher with a bunch of new students!" Aunt Cass seemed excited at first when she came in, but the looks on their faces and the groans sucked the happiness and life out of the room. "That bad, huh?"

They all nodded in unison, except for Fred. "Guess what, Ms. H?! This guy has a—wait for it…! A girlfriend!" Fred cheered.

"Really?" Aunt Cass questioned, more in surprise then curiosity

"Yeah! Her name's Millie! And she's a cheerleader! And I'm a mascot so it's like destiny!"

"Well done, Fred..." she halfheartedly congratulated the naive man.

"Can you excuse me and Honey Lemon for a moment?" asked Gogo suddenly.

"Okay, sure..." Aunt Cass barely answered the question before Gogo pulled Honey Lemon out of the room.

"Gogo, what's going on?"

"Look... I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but you're my only female friend here, and you're not as immature as the boys, so you're the only one I can turn to."

"Okay, but what about Aunt Cass?"

"...I can't talk to her about this"

"Why not?" Honey Lemon looked at Gogo, confused.

Gogo slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and put something on the screen. "...This is why."

Honey Lemon looked at the screen and gasped. "No way!"

**Here's chapter 2 of my story! Sorry for the lack of Baymax but don't worry! He will have his time! Thank you Kasai Seishin, MagicFireTiger, cybercorpsesnake and Nightspider for your reviews and thank you once again MagicFireTiger for being an awesome beta reader!**


	3. Chapter 3

Big Hero 6: Bigger, Badder, Better!

Chapter 3 \- I liked her first!

**I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters involved**

Honey Lemon looked up from the phone back at Gogo. "What are you gonna do?"

"I... don't know."

"You should at least answer him."

"Why? He couldn't even say it in person!"

"But considering the situation, it's understandable why he used his phone."

Gogo took her phone back and stared at the glowing screen for a few minutes. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." She walked back out to her male friends

"Gogo! Just in time! We're gonna watch 'Monster Mayhem' and eat some freshly made popcorn! Come join us so you can call the movie pointless and I can try and convince you that it isn't." Fred grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth before sitting comfortably next to Hiro.

"Yeah... Look, guys, that sounds great! But I have other things to do."

"You do?" Hiro stood up and walked over to Gogo.

"Yeah, just some stuff."

Hiro noticed how she was rubbing her phone constantly with her thumb and the redness in her cheeks. "Did... did you get a message?" He eyed the phone in panic.

"What?! No, Hiro, don't worry about it! I'll see you later." Gogo ran out of the room almost as quick as her skating.

"What's got her all worked up?" Wasabi and Fred shared a confused look.

Honey Lemon walked out and all three guys were staring at her. "Uh... hey, guys."

"What's wrong with Gogo?" Hiro questioned first.

"Gogo? Oh, nothing! Why do you ask?" She laughed nervously.

"Why? Well she just ran out of that door at lightning speed!" said Wasabi.

"Yeah! And she turned down arguing over 'Monster Mayhem' with me as well! So unlike her." Fred rested his head on his palm.

"You guys are just overreacting!" Honey Lemon laughed nervously again. "By the way, where's Aunt Cass?" She looked around and couldn't see her

"She went upstairs when you and Gogo were talking, and we decided to watch this movie; she didn't really seem interested."

"Oh! Okay, well, you guys enjoy your movie! I need to speak with Aunt Cass for a bit." Honey Lemon walked quickly towards the stairs before racing up each step.

"I'll be right back." Hiro also raced up the stairs, muttering to himself, "Girls are so weird."

"Does anyone wanna watch the movie?" Fred's excitement now deflated.

"I'm sure they do, but something's going on... Something big," Wasabi said, now staring at the stairs.

Hiro quietly crept towards the room. He could hear Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass's voices coming from a room, and he pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"...she isn't sure on what to do; she's never had a boy confess something like that to her before," came Honey Lemon's voice, muffled.

"Confess?" Hiro's heart rate sped up as he heard his aunt speak. "It can be very confusing for most when something like this happens, whether it's over a text or in person. If she has resolved to talk to him then she's handling the situation very well."

"You sure?"

"Yes. As you know, Gogo has a tough exterior, but inside, she's still a girl, and when feelings like these come into play, her outer wall will either crumble or become even tougher. There isn't much we can do but support her. From what you tell me, she seems interested in him as well."

"She is, and you're right! I'll support her in any way I can! Thanks, Aunt Cass."

Hiro was almost ready to jump through the roof. "She's interested!" His smile was huge and wide.

"So what's this boy's name, anyway?"

"Wasp"

"What?!" Hiro's happiness was cut short. "Wasp? My message doesn't reach her, but his does?! I liked her first!" Hiro punched the door.

"Liked who first, Hiro?" A voice came from behind Hiro and he jumped up in a panic. "Baymax! Don't scare me like that!"

"Once again, your heart rate was rising and your temperature was above normal. Is this because of Gogo?"

"What? No, Bayma—" Hiro stopped talking when he realized the door was open and Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon were looking at him. "Hey..." He awkwardly waved his hand.

"Hiro? What are you doing?" Aunt Cass frowned at the scared boy.

"Nothing..."

"His heart rate was rising" Baymax raised his finger as if to make a point.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted at the robot through gritted teeth.

"Hiro, were you eavesdropping?" Honey Lemon asked, now matching Aunt Cass's face.

"No! I wasn't…! Much." he looked down in guilt.

"Why would you do that?"

"I do believe it is because of Gogo." Baymax stood forward. His stomach glowed, showing a video recording of Hiro:

"Wasp? My message doesn't reach her, but his does?! I liked her first!" Hiro punched the door.

Baymax's screen turned off. Honey Lemon was staring at Hiro, who was staring at Baymax.

"Baymax... why do you always do this to me?" Hiro groaned.

"I do what I believe is best for my patients. Gogo makes Hiro happy, so I will do what I can to bring Gogo and Hiro closer."

"You know how hard it is to stay mad at you when you say stuff like that?" Hiro still felt angry, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"You like Gogo, Hiro?" Honey Lemon knelt down to Hiro.

"Yeah... I do."

Honey Lemon lightly flicked the boy's nose.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Scanning," Baymax said, as a blue light shined on Hiro. "Scan complete. Slight pain located on the tip of your nose. The pain will subside within a few seconds."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"You are welcome, Co-Captain Obvious."

"Right... Why did you flick me?" Hiro rubbed his nose and turned to Honey Lemon.

"Because why didn't you say anything sooner? Now it's too late! She's going to start taking an interest in this new boy because you wouldn't woman up!"

"I was embarrassed!"

"So? Girls get just as embarrassed, you know?"

"I guess..."

"She hasn't talked to him yet! Maybe if you go now, you can talk to her first!" Aunt Cass quickly added.

"You think so?" both Hiro and Honey Lemon them stood up.

"I do think so! Now go!"

"Okay! Come on, buddie! I gotta tell Gogo how I feel!"

"I am coming." Baymax and Hiro started moving as quickly as they could downstairs towards the garage.

Hiro and Baymax were walking past Fred and Wasabi. "There you are! You're just in time, Hiro! This monster is about to chow down on a massive monster sandwich like Wasabi with the munches!" said Fred.

"Seriously? I don't get that hungry! Come join us, Hiro." His two male friends smiled at him. "Guys, I—"

"Hiro cannot join you right now. He has to tell Gogo how he feels," Baymax interrupted.

"...what?" Wasabi questioned, wide eyed.

"Baymax! Oh, whatever! I'll explain later!" Hiro ran and pulled Baymax along behind him as fast as the not-really-built-for-exertion robot could out the door, leaving Fred and Wasabi shocked.

"Did Baymax say what I thought he said?"

"Yes he did, Fred, yes he did."

Flying as fast as they could, Hiro and Baymax head towards Gogo's house.

"Go faster, Baymax!"

"My boosters have reached maximum speed."

"Well, how long until we're there?"

"Approximately ten seconds," said the robot.

"Good! Just stop here," said Hiro. They stopped just up the road from Gogo's house. "Okay, I'll be back soon." Hiro jumped off of Baymax and started walking.

"What do I do?" asked the robot.

"Just stay here!" said Hiro hurriedly.

After a short walk, Hiro made it to Gogo's house. "Okay... here I go!" He walked up towards the door.

He stopped. No, he couldn't do this, he was so nervous, the world was going to explode…. And then he started arguing with himself. Aloud.

"Hiro, just knock.

"No. No knocking. Gogo must never know what I feel about her.

"Yes, she must know, otherwise Wasp will steal her from you forever!

"But I feel kind of sick… like I just ate a tornado. Or a tsunami.

"Just do it!

"No!

"Yes!

"No!

"Yes!

"N—dang it!" Hiro had just noticed something through a window. "What..." In the living room were Gogo and Wasp. "He's already here?" Hiro said weakly. A mixture of feelings began building up inside of him. "I was too late." He didn't bother knocking and just walked away with his head down.

"Baymax, I was..." Baymax was nowhere to be seen. "Baymax?!"

"Your stupid robot stood no chance." A mysterious group of people threw pieces of Baymax's armour and his external balloon material at Hiro's feet.

"Y-you destroyed him?!" Hiro knelt down beside the pieces.

"Well, sort of." They held up the internal machine of Baymax.

"Baymax!"

"H-H-Hiro" Baymax was short circuiting.

"We'll be taking this with us."

"You've just made a huge mistake." Hiro made a fist and stood up looking at the group with anger.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? Without your bot, you're worthless!"

"Just try me." Hiro stood in a battle stance.

"If you insist." The one in front stood forward and threw a punch. Hiro narrowly avoided it and ran at the guy, throwing a punch of his own, hitting him.

"Did you feel that?"

"Nope."

"Me neither." The guy seemed to be talking to himself. He caught Hiro and threw him at the nearby fence. "Come on, Hiro! Get up."

Hiro, now out of breath, barely made it to his feet.

"Good, now get back down." The guy punched the top of Hiro's head, knocking him to the ground. "Nice armour! Without it, that clearly would've done some major damage."

"...I'm... Not done… yet." Hiro stood again.

"You are very stubborn it seems. We were warned that you and your pathetic friends wouldn't give up easily."

"My friends?"

"Yeah, I'm shocked you have friends as well." The guy threw another punch to Hiro's stomach, making him hunch over and start coughing. "You done yet?"

"Not even... close."

"All right." he grabbed Hiro and slammed him into the ground, then stamped on him. "You done now?" The man lifted his foot off of Hiro.

"No..."

"Dude, just stop already, we weren't even meant to fight them yet," one of the guys in the group said to the leader.

"I know, I just wanted to play with him for a bit."

"Why don't you just... finish me already?" Hiro coughed.

"Hmm, I would but not yet!" The group then took off in their own way.

"You'll have another chance someday, Hiro Hamada," the last words of the leader rang out across the area before they all vanished.

"No... Baymax!" Hiro shouted before coughing some more and reaching for his phone, dialling Aunt Cass's number. "H-Hello?" Hiro said weakly.

"Hiro? What happened? Did you and Gogo talk? Hiro? Hiro?"

But Hiro had already lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Hero 6: Bigger, Badder, Better!

Chapter 4 \- We'll See

**I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters involved**

The team traced his cell signal to a local hospital and raced there as fast as they could. Upon arrival they found Hiro lying in a hospital bed with Gogo by his side.

"Gogo! What happened to Hiro!?" Fred asked as he observed Hiro for any wounds or marks

"I—I was talking to Wasp and when he left, I found Hiro lying there unconscious . . . next to this." She pulled out a duffle bag with parts of Baymax's armour and external balloon.

"Baymax. . . ." Honey Lemon had her hand over her mouth in shock. Wasabi was silent as he watched the heart monitor, holding back his rage.

"Where is he?! Where's my Hiro?!" Aunt Cass burst into the room and inspected Hiro frantically. A doctor walked into the room with a clipboard.

"What happened to him? Will he be okay?!" Aunt Cass grilled the doctor for answers.

"He's suffered a few hits to the head, resulting in a minor concussion, and we found bruising near his spine and on a majority of his body. He should heal nicely over the next few weeks, but we're keeping him here overnight for observation just in case."

"Oh thank goodness." Aunt Cass ran her hand over Hiro's face in relief.

"G-Gogo," Hiro quietly mumbled in his semi-unconscious state.

"I'm here, Hiro." Gogo hesitantly reached out and held his hand—only to find a small item held tightly in his grasp. She un-tightened his fingers and picked up a computer chip.

"This is Baymax's chip." Gogo looked over the chip and saw Tadashi's name. "We're letting you down, Tadashi. . . ." Gogo held the chip to her chest.

"We're going to find whoever did this and they're gonna pay! Big time!" Fred punched the palm of his hand.

"Not yet, Fred; we should wait for Hiro to recover, but for now I'm just glad he's alive and in safe hands." Honey Lemon briefly held Hiro's other hand, then sat on a chair next to Fred and Wasabi.

After a few hours, everyone had drifted off to sleep, except Gogo, who was still awake, looking over the chip.

"Gogo?" Hiro muttered as he woke up.

"You're awake." Gogo smiled.

"Yeah. . . ." He smiled too until he saw the chip in her hand.

"Baymax! He—"

"We know, Hiro."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I was the one who brought you here."

Hiro observed his surroundings, seeing the bag with Baymax's stuff inside of it.

"I can't just lay around—I have to rebuild Baymax." He attempted to get out of bed. Gogo jumped up to stop him, but the pain ran through his body froze him on the spot.

"Ugh! No, I can't move."

"You moron! You're in here for a reason." Gogo helped him lie back down, then sat back in her chair.

"So w-why are you here? Didn't you need to talk to Wasp about something?" Hiro looked away, slightly embarrassed and a little upset.

"What do you mean by that?!" Gogo raised her voice but not enough to wake anyone

"N-nothing, don't worry! I am a moron." He tried to laugh it off, but Gogo wasn't letting go of the conversation.

"Hiro, tell me." Gogo's stare was sharper than a thousand needles.

Hiro swallowed slowly and cleared his throat

"Okay. . . . Well, earlier today when you left, Honey Lemon went upstairs to talk to Aunt Cass about . . . something."

"Go on. . . ." Gogo cracked her knuckles, causing Hiro to flinch.

"Sh-she said that you received a message from a guy who confessed to you, and it was Wasp. . . ."

"Were you eavesdropping?!"

"Oh, um . . . yes?" Hiro closed his eyes, waiting for a hit that never came. He opened his eyes and all he saw was Gogo staring at him.

"You didn't hear the whole conversation did you?"

"I'm guessing not?"

"Well since this has caused a huge misunderstanding, I'm going to come clean, but I swear if you make a big deal out of this, this hospital will become your permanent home."

"Right, got it." Hiro swallowed hard and nodded nervously.

"I received two messages; one from Wasp and one from Baymax." Gogo's cheeks became slightly pink. Hiro's face became a bright red tomato

"Both were confessions of feelings to me and in faith I told Honey Lemon that I would talk to one of them tomorrow and I had planned to talk with one of them today. I talked with Wasp and—"

"What did you tell him!?" Hiro sat up, despite his condition, too curious to hear the answer.

"I told him I wasn't sure and I don't really 'date' much."

"Oh. . . ." Hiro sat back down but then sat back up again. "What about the other guy?! What do you plan to say to him!?"

Gogo just stood up and walked towards Hiro then leant down as lightly as ever kissed his cheek.

"We'll see." She then swiftly left the room, leaving Hiro in a confused and love-struck state.

"Smooth." Fred gave Hiro a thumbs-up.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Hiro quietly shouted.

"I was until I felt Wasabi's drool on my shoulder. He was muttering something about kittens."

"Hehe . . . kitty play," Wasabi muttered and smiled in his sleep.

"I never took Wasabi for a cat person."

"Fred, you can't tell anyone what just happened!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, your secret's safe with me, little dude." Fred winked.

"Thanks, Fred, I—" Hiro stopped talking suddenly.

"What? Hiro? What were you saying?"

"Shhh, listen."

Hiro and Fred both stayed still, listening to a strange noise, until in an instant, the window blew up, sending debris and glass everywhere, waking everyone else in the room. The hospital set off an alarm and called for evacuations throughout the whole building.

"Hiro." The mechanical being stepped into the room

"You again!" Hiro wanted to go for round two but in his condition he would surely die.

"I didn't come here to fight." The being walked towards Hiro's bed.

"Then why are you here?!" Hiro put on his brave face but was internally panicking.

"You know why I'm here; you took it from me when you punched me, now give it back!"

"You took it from me first!"

"I'm giving you one last chance—give me the healthcare chip!"

"No!" Hiro shouted.

Wasabi launched at the machine with his laser hands, cutting off part of the machine's hand, revealing a much smaller human beneath it.

"You fool." The machine laughed as the metal regenerated.

"Take this!" Honey Lemon threw an ice ball and froze the machine on the spot.

"I got him!" Fred jumped forward and super-kicked the machine back out the window.

"He'll be back soon." Hiro gritted his teeth and forced himself out of bed. He reached into his bag and put his helmet on.

"Gogo, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Take the healthcare chip and hide it somewhere where no one can find it except you."

"You got it."

Fred looked out the hole where the window use to be and saw the yellow flash of Gogo's suit zoom down the city.

"Fred," Hiro said, getting Fred's attention as he finished putting his suit on.

"Yeah?"

"This is the most important task"

"You can rely on the Fredster!"

"Good! Take Aunt Cass home and protect her until I get there."

"No! I'm staying with you, Hiro!" Aunt Cass crossed her arms.

"Aunt Cass, it's too dangerous for you here!"

"And it's not too dangerous for you?! You're the one who needs to be protected right now." She pointed at his bandages.

"My armour will protect me."

"Like it did before?! I don't think so!"

"We don't have time to argue! He's going to be back here any second now!" Hiro nodded to Fred.

"Sorry, Ms. H." Fred grabbed Aunt Cass bridal style and jumped out the hole.

"Put me doooowwwwnnn!" She screamed as he jumped further away

"Wasabi, Honey Lemon, come with me." Hiro picked up the bag and began walking out the door.

"What's our job?" Honey Lemon questioned as they both followed their leader.

"Defend me while I build something."

"Build something?"

"Yeah. That machine is armour, but it's also liquid metal and I have an idea on how to stop it." 

* * *

The machine hadn't returned for a while. Honey Lemon and Wasabi stood guard, and Hiro was working away with the hospital equipment.

"I wonder how Fred's doing?" Wasabi broke the silence.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass did seem really mad about being carried away like that."

"Fred has a way with people, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Can I borrow this? Thanks." Hiro took one of Wasabi's laser gloves.

"Hey! I need that to defend you!"

"All done." Hiro gave it back then went back into the room a few minutes later.

"What did you build?" Honey Lemon walked through the door as Hiro showed them his new invention.

"I took a few things from an electric wheelchair, the scanner from the x-ray machine, and a few other things, and made this."

"Is that a glove like mine?" Wasabi raised his hand, showing his laser glove.

"Almost—it's an electro-magnetic pulse gauntlet! The machine we fought was liquid metal, which is actually very much like my micro-bots, just way, way smaller! So to disrupt the magnetic connection between the small bots, I made this gauntlet, which will both stop his armour and give anyone a real bad shock as well! What do you think?"

Both Wasabi and Honey Lemon stood there, dumbfounded.

"You made that with parts from a hospital?"

"Yeah! I was already working on one at home, but I lacked the parts."

"Hiro!" the machine yelled from somewhere in the hospital.

"Now would be the perfect time to put that gauntlet to some good use." Honey Lemon stood on guard, ready to freeze the machine should she see it.

"I can't yet, it's gotta charge! Without my Lithium-ion batteries, this thing will take a while to charge, and I can only use it once."

"Then what was the point?!" Wasabi began panicking as the door further down was being dented.

"It'll nearly destroy his suit and hold him off for days, maybe weeks." Hiro watched as the lights on his gauntlet were glowing.

"It's at sixty percent. The battery must've already had some charge."

"Good, because he's here!"

The door broke away, and the machine walked through.

"Found you." The machine began running at full speed.

"Now!" Honey Lemon threw an ice ball and a slime ball, both freezing and sticking the machine on the spot. Wasabi ran up and cut the machine's arms and legs, severing the armour.

"Not too deep Wasabi! There's someone in there!"

"I know! I'm just slowing him down." He tied some cords and hospital curtains around him.

"Try and get out of that one, you! . . . Smelly th-thing, you!"

"Nice try, Honey Lemon." Wasabi patted her back.

"I'm not good at calling people things." She looked down in embarrassment.

The curtains and cords began melting.

"Are you serious!? He's getting free! Hiro, how long until it's done?" Both heroes backed away as the machine was nearly free

"Ninety-eight percent!"

"We're about one percent away from becoming jigsaw pieces!"

They ran into the room where Hiro was. The machine walked in, glowing red hot.

"I said I wasn't here to fight, but if you insist, then I shall break each of you like twigs!" He punched the wall, and the two walls behind it also shattered into bits.

"Impressive. Watch this." Hiro pressed a button on his gauntlet and punched the machine, sending an energy force in all directions, short circuiting every electronic device within one hundred metres.

"W-what d-did y-you d-do t-to m-me?!" The machine held its head as it started melting.

"I beat you."

The heroes ran down each flight of stairs into the parking lot, leaving the melting machine behind.

"Let's take Aunt Cass's car."

They buckled in and drove away. 

* * *

The machine slowly flew back to its lair and was met by a strange person at the entrance.

"I told you not to attack them yet." The eyes of the strange person shone with anger.

"I know! It wasn't me, it was—"

"_Don't blame me, you fool!_"

The armour shouted back at its owner.

"I was sleeping and you used me!"

The owner kicked the armour.

"_Oh shut up, you buffoon, you'd be nothing without me!_"

"Silence! Fix yourselves up! The next time you disobey my orders, you'll both be nothing!"

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
